New Dawn
by Destiny911
Summary: ... During Eclipse ... Bella and Jacob are headed on a journey that neither one will ever forget
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own The twilight saga_

***

I slowly walked up the stairs, unsure of what I was going to say. I wasn't sure whether or not I could face Jacob now, after everything I'd put him through. His door was slightly ajar, so I peeked in praying that he was asleep so I could just stalk away. He heard me.

"I know your there Bells"

Silence.

"Oh come on, I've been waiting for you for ages" his voice pleading with me

Take a deep breath. I stepped through the door staring only at the deep brown floorboards, feeling his gaze on me.

"Bells you okay"

I nodded my head mechanically.

"Bella look at me, please" His concern filled the air

I lofted my gaze to look into his eyes, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Hey, Bells don't cry" he said lightly grasping me by my arms and placing me on the bed next to him.

"It's only a few broken bones, just ribs and other stuff, that blood suck..... I mean the doc" he rolled his eyes "gave me meds so I can't feel a thing.

I clutched him to me and started sobbing into his chest.

" Oh come Bells it's really not as bad as it seems, I'll be back to annoying your vamp sweetheart in no time"

He smiled that warm smile, my smile. I sobbed louder as body began violently shaking.

"Bells"

He pulled me onto his lap and cradled me in his arms. I don't know how but I managed to fall asleep. I dreamt of Jake, and me together, happy. I saw my wolf always standing by me ready to protect me. Two little black haired kids came running down the beach, The little boy had my eyes and Jakes smile. I saw our life I saw everything, then it was gone replaced with fierce growls. I awoke to see Jake staring at me, a mask of confusion coating his expression.

"Bella I....I"

I placed my small hands to his face.

"What Jake"

"You were sleeping and well, you said ...... a few things like 'Jake and I, together'" a cheeky grin spread across his face "and I'm sure you said 'our kids'"

***

_This is my first ever fanfic, please review...._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything_

_***_

I blushed deep scarlet.

"Jake I....I have to go" I quickly tried to shuffle to feet, momentarily forgetting my clumsiness; that is until I tripped and fell to the floor.

"Aawww Bells" he stretched out his hand towards me, silently chuckling to himself.

" Stay the hell away from me Jake"

Anger flashed in his eyes, he gripped my wrists and lifted me on the bed with him.

"Tell me what you want Bells" I gasped as he shifted us so that his body was flush with mine. He stared into my eyes. My breathing sped up as he slowly lifted his hand to caress my face.

"Is this what you want" He hesitantly pressed his lips to mine, his tongue begging for entrance which I in turn granted. His hands tightened around my waist pulling me closer. My hands went to his hair tugging on it lightly. I had never felt anything so perfect, all my fears my worries gone. Jake was right he is so much more than just my friend, he's my sun he lit my sky after all those months off darkness. Too soon he pulled away and pulled us up so we were sitting side by side. He racked his hand thorough his hair.

"So" I giggled slightly at his anti-climatic response.

"What" I laughed harder.

"Nothing Jake, I just that after **that** you'd have something more important to say. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He reached out his arms so that I could sit on his lap.

"What are we gonna do Jake" He was silent for a while, absent mindedly stroking my hair.

"Jake say something, are mad at me, I....I could leave" I reached towards the door, tears awaiting too fall. He pulled me back to him and held me tighter. We stayed like that until it got dark outside.

"Bells I .....I want you to stay, here......." We both jumped at the sudden noise. I rummaged around for my phone.

_1 new message_

_Bella where are you?_

_E.x_

"My guess is that was your bloodsucker" I could feel his hands forming fists and pressing into my waist.

"Yeah" Edward * sigh *

"I think you should just go Bells, he's obviously waiting for you" He lifted me off his lap and stalked towards the window. Why is this so hard why can't I just tell Jake how I feel. Jacobs hand slammed in the drawers, shattering the wood.

"Just leave Bella"His voice echoed throughout the house.

"Jake I.....I don't want to leave"he turned around, shock evident on his face "I want to say here...... with you"


End file.
